


Steven Universe Smut oneshots

by Katiebear015



Series: Steven Universe OneShots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers, Steven is kinky, Tags May Change, sub steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: Steven Universe Smut Oneshot book feel free to submit requests for ideas or pairings. I will add more tags as I write oneshots for this book.
Relationships: Amethyst/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Yellow Diamond, Steven Universe/Blue Diamond (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Jasper (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/White Diamond, Steven Universe/Yellow Diamond
Series: Steven Universe OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532543
Comments: 36
Kudos: 185





	1. Spinel x Steven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of my new smut book feel free to leave pairings you want to see. I will add more tags as I write more chapters.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
light bondage

Steven’s eyelids fluttered open pulling him away from his dream and back into the real world. Steven opened his eyes before quickly shutting them again groaning in disappointment. Wanting to go back to his dream Steven turned over to try and go back to sleep but quickly found a problem with that. He looked down under the covers and saw the bulge in his pants and sighed. 

‘Well when you have dreams like I just did I suppose this is unavoidable’ Steven thought to himself as he tried to figure out how to get rid of his little (but not really little) problem. Steven first learned about touching himself when he was 16 he was horrified when he got a boner after walking in on Amethyst and Jasper and got more than an eyeful of what they were doing. He immediately went to his dad not knowing what was wrong with his penis. His dad had a moment of laughing before telling Steven what his problem was and said he could either touch it till sperm came out or take a cold shower to shock it back into submission. Ever since that moment puberty kicked Steven full force and he slowly started to feel more and more like the teenage boy he was. 

Back in his bed Steven peeled back the cover and carefully took his pajama pants and boxers off seeing his half erect member spring out. He gripped it firmly and gasped at the pleasure that coursed through him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he pumped his hand up and down his erection. He tried to keep his moans quiet just in case any of the Crystal Gems came out of the temple. While he had his own room now the walls weren’t exactly thick. Quite the opposite actually they were quite thin. 

Steven muffled his moans with his other hand as he picture the gem he had been dreaming about lately behind his eyelids. 

Spinel. 

Steven was not able to get the pink gem out of his head. He kept imagining her. She had those stretchy limbs and Steven had to admit the thought of her using those stretchy powers to tie him up was a very huge turn on for him. He continued to jerk himself off to the thought of Spinel. He knew he shouldn’t be doing it but he couldn’t help himself, he always felt drawn to her. Maybe it was because Spinel was made for his mom he wasn’t sure. But what he did know was that he wanted her more than anything else. 

He continued to let out muffled whimpers and moans as he imagined Spinel. He imagined her crawling on top of him her eyes glinting with slight madness as she stared down at him. He imagined her wrapping one of her stretchy limbs around his body cutting of his air flow and leaving him completely at her mercy. He did not want to be in control for once he was tired of being the one in charge. He wanted someone else to be in charge of him for once. He lets out one final cry of pleasure as he came all over his thighs. 

Steven laid limp on his bed as he gasped in breaths his orgasm making him extremely tired again. He was about to get up and go wash off before he heard the warp pad up in his greenhouse that housed his warp pad to homeworld. He didn’t have any time to cover up though as a very excited looking gem barled right into his room after taking a moment to open the sliding glass door. He let out a pained yelp as she smashed right into him almost sending the hybrid toppling over. He pulled himself back a bit trying to cover up his naked lower half as Spinel’s face came into his view. Is already blushing face grew even more pink and he thought maybe he was rivaling his mother’s pink skin with how much he was blushing. 

“STEVEN!” Spinel yelled excitedly as she jumped on top of Steven who winced as she landed right on his lap. 

“S-spinel w-what are you doing here?” Steven asked trying to not sound super flustered. 

Spinel giggles and wrapped her stretch arms around Steven’s neck in a loose friendly manner as she told Steven, “Silly, I can hang out with my best friend.” 

She wiggles around on his lap causing Steven’s blush to darken as he felt himself start to harden again. Steven though now would be a very good time for someone to come and attack anything to get him out of this situation. Spinel noticed Steven’s flushed appearance and her brows furrowed in concern. 

“Steven your skin is changing color, is that normal? I didn’t know humans could change color.” 

Steven inhaled through his nose trying to calm down his racing heart and his growing erection. 

‘Stupid half gem stamina’ Steven thought as he struggled to form words with out stuttering, “Um yeah humans faces can blush or turn slightly pink when they are embarrassed, scared, happy, really any strong emotion.” 

Spinels face lit up as she exclaimed, “Your doing this blushing because your really happy to see me right.” 

Not wanting to hurt her feelings but knowing he shouldn’t lie to her Steven said, “ Well yes, I am very happy to see you Spinel but I am also embarrassed because you almost saw me doing something very private.” 

Spinel’s face fell as she mumbled, “I interrupting something important… I’m sorry.” 

Steven quickly back tracked, “No No Spinel I was done.” 

Her face change emotion so fast Steven felt like he got whiplash. She shifted again causing Steven to gasp. Spinel turned to look down at his legs when she felt something poke her. 

“Steven I think there is something under the blanket,” Spinel said and Steven quickly went to grab her wrists before she could peel the blanket back and he exclaimed, “Wait don’t!” 

Spinel narrowed her eyes at him and asked, “Why not.” 

Not being able to think of a good enough lie because he was starting to get over stimulated from him boner and Spinel’s shifting. 

“Because I don’t have any clothes on under there. The thing poking you is my Penis,” Steven blush deepen at the last word. 

Spinel tilted her head a little confused as she said, “Amethyst told me what a Penis was it’s your human reproductive organ, but why is it all stiff and poking me.” 

Steven prayed the ground would open up and swallow him but sadly that never happens, Spinel sat there patiently waiting Steven’s answer. “Well Spinel, while yes it is used for reproduction it’s not just for that. It can also be a source of pleasure.”

Spinels eyes shined at this new revelation as she happily said, “So me sitting on your reproductive parts caused you pleasure… can I see it?” 

At this rate Steven was gonna be rivaling his gem half in pink hue. 

He tried to stutter out a reply, “B-but Spinel you can’t just show people your penis.” 

Spinel looked sad as she gave Steven puppy dogs eyes she knew he couldn’t resist, “Please Steven! I’m not just anyone I’m your best friend and best friends show each other everything right?” 

Knowing he was beat on this Steven let out a sigh and lightly pushed Spinel off. 

Taking a deep breath Steven said, “Okay.” 

Spinel sat at the edge of his bed as Steven mentally prepared himself for this. Slowly he pulled back the covers and kicked them down to his feet. Steven day there naked and self conscious as Spinel studied his body. He went to turn his legs inward to give himself some privacy but Spinel’s hand shot out and pushed his thighs back apart. 

“Don’t be shy Steven, I like learning things about how your human side works,” Spinel said tearing her eyes away from his body to meet his eyes. 

Steven felt himself get more aroused at seeing the center of all his current fantasies ogle his body. 

Being too hot and bothered to care if what he was doing was wrong or not Steven put his hands in Spinels and said, “Want to help me take care of this?” 

Spinels eyes gleamed excitedly as she shook her head pulling Steven in for a suffocating hug. Steven let her hug him for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Okay Spinel here’s what I need you to do. I need you to hold my hands up here with one of your hands and then put your other hand here,” he points to his dick, “and move it up and down.” 

Steven blushes again as he explains what he wants spinel to do. Steven got excited at the thought of her holding him down. Spinel got to work quickly grabbing both his hands in one of her own and pushing him back against the headboard. Steven let out a moan as he felt a slight sting as his hands roughly hit the headboard. Spinel put her other hand on his leaking member and started to move it up and down. 

Steven whimpered at the pleasure he felt from Spinel’s hand on his erection. He closed his eyes and painted as she continued to move her hand. Steven loves being at her mercy and being helpless while she did what she wanted. 

He loved the feeling of having no control. He continues to write under Spinel as she wanted his facial expression with complete fascination on her face. She looks back down at her hand pumping up and down his erection and sees the tip leaking a fluid. Wanting to taste something coming out of Steven she leans down and swipe her tongue across the tip. Surprised Steven’s eyes shot open and his back arches as he cums right into Spinel’s hand. 

Spinel takes the opportunity to lick the cum off her hand savoring the salty taste of it. Steven went limp still trapped by her hand and his breath came out in pants as he tried to recover from cuming twice in one night. He tiredly pulled Spinel up for a kiss and moaned as he tasted his own ejaculation in her mouth. 

When he broke away from the kiss for air Spinel cuddled up to him and smiled, “Did I do good Steven?” 

Smiling tiredly ready time go back to sleep for a few hours Steven said, “Yes Spinel you did very good.” 

Steven pulled the covers back up around them both and drifted back off to sleep to relieve what just happened in his dreams.


	2. Steven x The Diamonds Part 1 (Blue Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Steven x Blue Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ya'll here is the next one shot this was requested by dhlightnighbolt3 from wattpad.

Steven smiled as he arrived on the homeworld warp. He came to surprise his three favorite giantesses today with the news he was staying for the week. He had been wanting to plan this for a while but he had been pretty busy getting all the newly uncorrupted gems on earth settled and then he had to dismantle homeworlds whole government system.

While showing the diamonds a fair way to rule he had grown extremely close to Yellow and Blue. It had been about 2 months after the whole encounter on White’s ship that he kissed Blue for the first time. Steven was so flustered after words he apologized and ran away. Later Blue and Yellow had found him hiding in pink’s old tower sitting on the ledge for the window looking out at homeworld. Blue had explained to Yellow what had happened and once they found Steven, she explained that they both loved him and couldn’t imagine him not being there. They all had a heart to heart where Steven said he has grown to love all three of them as well (even though White was not present for this conversation) and he proceeded to ask Blue and Yellow to date him.

He did not tell the Crystal Gems they would not understand. He was pretty sure Garnet knew though, she sent him a knowing glance whenever he went to homeworld for extended periods of time. Steven smiled and hummed happily as he walked through the halls. Gems looked at him and he heard hushed whispers around him, that used to bother him but today he was too happy to let the gossip bother him. He wasn’t exactly sure where to find The Diamonds so he decided to go to the throne room and see if they were in there. He entered the throne room and saw Yellow Pearl talking to an agate from what looked to be Yellow Diamonds court.

Steven smiled and yelled across the room, “Hey Pearl!”

Yellow Pearl look startled and turned around obviously not expecting Steven to be here.

“Steven Diamond how nice to see you again.” Yellow Pearl said with a respectful nod in his direction.

“Awwww Pearl you know Steven is fine. You don’t need to add Diamond at the end,” Steven said happy she wasn’t trying to salute to him anymore.

Yellow Pearl rolled her eyes planning to ignore him.

Steven continued so he could find who he was looking for, “Do you know where any of The Diamonds are at?”

Yellow Pearl looked slightly irritated at Steven but answered his question anyways, “My Diamond is off world right now trying to negotiate with one of the liberated colonies, I am not sure where White Diamond is, and I think Blue Diamond is over in her room but I am not entirely sure.”

Steven smiled and gave Yellow Pearl a quick, “Thank you.”

Before walking out and heading toward Blue’s area of the palace. Because he had been there so many times now Steven knew the way to Blue Diamonds chambers by heart. He made it to the door and knocked loudly. He waited about 5 seconds before the door slid open to reveal Blue Pearl.

She looked surprised too but her surprise was pleasant surprise and she smiled at him. “Steven you came to visit, My Diamond will be so pleased.”

Steven grinned at her and said, “I’m happy to be here Pearl.”

Blue Pearl stepped out of the way so Steven could enter the room. He saw Blue Diamond facing away from him very large in her full height.

She hasn’t noticed it was him that walked in yet so Blue Pearl took the time to introduce him, “My Diamond, Steven is here to visit.”

Blue Diamond turned around to look at me and smiled her eyes gleaming with happiness.

“Steven I did not know you were coming to visit,” She said with a laugh as she lowered her hand for me to jump onto which I did.

I sat down on her hand leaning my head up against her thumb as I told her, “I wanted to surprise all of you, I had some free time and was able to take an Earth week to come visit.”

Blue Diamond’s smile widened.

“Here let me put you down so I can make our conversation more comfortable,” Blue said as she gently set me on the ground and shape shifted into a smaller form.

She was about the size of Pink Diamond now so still much taller than Steven but small enough that they could cuddle comfortably. Steven was about to go sit down on the floor before Blue summoned a bed into her room. Steven smiled before running to jump onto the bed. He bounced up and down once before settling onto the bed. Blue Diamond chuckled at him inner childishness showing through. She walked over to the bed and settled down next to Steven and Steven wrapped his arms around the larger woman.

Steven leaned up to kiss Blue Diamond and she happily kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes tongues twirling around each other until they needed to break for Steven to breath. Steven panted as they broke away already getting hot and bothered by Blue Diamond.

“Wow I missed that so much,” Steven said with a giddy laugh.

Blue Diamond let her soft smile grace her face as she agreed with Steven, “Yes homeworld is so lonely without you here. I know Yellow misses you too.”

Steven tried to ignore the fact that she hadn’t mentioned White Diamond but he could go figure that out later for now he went back to kissing Blue. The kiss got heated again and Blue broke the kiss to start kissing down the diamond hybrids neck. Steven panted, his eyes half lidded as Blue Diamond nibbles at his neck leaving little purple marks on his clear skin. Blue found the way his organic skin changed color fascinating. She also liked to mark him despite how nice and loving she is toward him she could be very possessive when it came to making sure everyone knew he was with the diamonds. Blue Diamond kept kissing and sucking on his neck as she and Steven layed down the hybrid on top and the diamond underneath him head lifted up attached to his neck. Steven moaned but wanted her to feel just as good so he broke away from her and his eyes met hers as he took control.

“Here Blue let me take care of your for a moment,” Steven breathed out as he ducked his head down to lick a strip across his gem.

Blue Diamond moaned in pleasure as Steven licked and lightly nibbled at her gem. He was relishing in the sounds the Diamond empress was making. Steven loved it when he could make Blue come undone beneath him. Blue Diamond pulled Steven up and met his lips again in a kiss tongues colliding with each other as Steven felt up blues body with his hands blue tangled her hands into his hair until Steven pulled himself away.

Breathing heavily he gasped out, “Clo-clothes o-off...now.”

Steven took off his shirt and started to take off his pants when blue stopped him by placing her hands over his.

“Here let me,” she said and switched their positions so she was on top and slowly took Steven’s pants and underwear off leaving him completely naked in front of her.

“Your turn,” Steven mumbled blushing as he lay bare in front of the diamond.

Blue phased her clothes off and Steven had stars in his eyes as he gazed upon her naked body. He had seen it many times before but it was always just as amazing as the last. His eyes dropped to her large blue breasts as they hung right in front of him.

Blue Diamond chuckled at his star struck expression, “Go on Steven.”

Steven took the permission and latched onto one of the darker blue nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and used his hand to fondle the other breast. Blue Diamond moaned as Steven sucked and fondled her breasts. Blue snaked her hand down and grasped onto his erection causing him to gasp and let out a moan around her breast. Blue Diamond continued to bring her hand up and down his erection pausing for a moment to fondle his foreskin. Steven moaned and thrust his hips upward trying to create more friction.

He took his mouth off of Blue’s breast and threw his head back against the bed. Blue lached back onto his neck but instead of staying in that area she kissed down his body leaving purple bruises in her wake. She kissed and sucked around his chest and paused to lick his gem causing his mouth to open in tiny gasps as he practically hyperventilated.

Blue Diamond made her way down to his dick and licked it like a lollipop before putting the whole thing in her mouth in one gulp. Steven writhed underneath her as his toes curled and I curled and his fingers gripped the sheets under him. He felt a pressure start to build in his stomach.

He moaned out, “B-blue.”

Blue Diamond sucked harder and chuckled causing vibrations to shoot through his cock. Steven thrust his hips up to meet her lips as he came undone beneath her. That pressure inside him started to build more and he knew he was close.

B-blue I-I’m close.”

Blue only got a few seconds of warning before he thrusted up harder and came. Blue swallowed everything he gave her and licked any excess of her lips. Steven fell limp beneath her his body feeling akin to spaghetti noodles.

Blue loomed over him and Steven’s eyes met hers as he gasped out, “G-give...m-me...a minute.”

Blue nodded and said, “Of course Steve.”

Blue laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he took a moment to recover.

Once he felt his breathing steady he shifted to kiss Blue again shifting so he was on top of her. Steven kept kissing her as he inserted his still erect penis inside of Blue. Steven broke the kiss and rested his forehead on her chest as he slowly entered her. Both Steven and Blue let out breathy moans as Steven thrust all the way in he gave himself a moment to get use to the pleasure before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in.

Blue moaned under Steven as she said his name, “Steven!”

Steven sped up his thrusts as he reached his hand between them to fondle her clit with his fingers. His thrusts sped up till they were almost blindingly fast. He took his hand off Blue’s clit to balance himself with his hands. He felt that pressure build up in his stomach again as he continued to thrust inside Blue Diamond.

“B-blue, I’m close.”

Steven kissed Blue again and moaned as he came. He felt blue clench around him and knew she was cuming too. He continued to thrust riding out both there orgasms before collapsing into a boneless heap on top of blue. They both panted but Steven was sure with blue being a full gem that she did not feel tired like he did. Steven layed there trying to make his brain work again so he could at least for coherent thoughts. He rolled over so he wasn’t on top of Blue but lying by her side cuddled up to her. Steven got some control back as his post-orgasm haze wore off.

Steven lifted his head up slightly to look at Blue and he grinned lazily at her before saying, “That was great we gotta do that again before I leave.”

Blue nodded in agreement, “Yes Steven we do.”

They cuddled for about 10 more minutes before there was a chime and the door opened to reveal Blue Pearl coming into the room with Yellow Pearl in tow.

Even though Yellow Pearl knew the diamond salute was not necessary anymore she still did it as she stood in front of the two naked diamonds and said, “Steven Diamond, my Diamond is back and requests your presents in her chambers.”

Groaning because of his tiredness Steven climbed out of the bed as blue huffed in annoyance and disappointment shooting her an apologetic smile Steven said, “Well see each other again before I leave don’t worry.”

That seemed to smooth the emotional diamond as she gave him one last kiss before saying, “Go on you know how Yellow gets when you keep her waiting.”

Steven chuckled at the thought of his hot headed girlfriend and followed Yellow Pearl out of the room and to Yellow Diamond.


	3. Steven x The Diamonds (Yellow Diamond)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to say this is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever writtien before I am a bit nervous on how it turned out but I also feel like Yellow would very much be into this stuff
> 
> Warning  
Bondage  
Light Bdsm

Steven fidgeted uncomfortably as Yellow Pearl finished fastening Steven into his restraints. As soon as Yellow Pearl had taken him from Blue Diamonds room she took him straight to Yellow Diamond’s quarters so prepare him. 

“Steven Diamond please stay still your fidgeting is going to make this harder,” Yellow Pearl said as Steven stopped fidgeting he did not realize he was doing. 

“Oh sorry Pearl.” Steven said as he tried to stop moving around. 

Steven very much wanted to see Yellow first but Yellow Pearl insisted her diamond wanted Steven to be ready for her when she got there. Steven was currently naked spread mid air with some floating restraints that just looked like metal cuffs but they floated and moved when you pressed a button on them. Steven was still in awe about how cool gem tech could get. Especially when it was making his escapades with his diamond girlfriends more fun. Steven let his thoughts roam as Yellow Pearl continued to prepare him for Yellow Diamond. Yellow loved to dominate and Steven loved to be dominated. 

While Blue was more loving and nurturing Yellow was rough and loved this earth concept of bondage that Steven showed her not too long ago. Steven was a little apprehensive at first but after the first time they did it, he realized how freeing it is to not be in control for once. He trusted Yellow not to go too far. The Diamonds have come so far from being dictators of the galaxy. Steven was knocked out of his train of thought as he heard the electronic doors slide open and Yellow Diamond stepped into the room. She was very tall and intimidating compared to Steven’s small human size. Yellow Diamond smirked when she saw Steven’s bound state. 

“Ahh yes Steven, I am glad you came to visit, I was doing some research on your earth ‘internet’ and wanted to try out a few of the things I saw,” Yellow Diamond just as Yellow Pearl stuck a ball gag in his mouth keeping him from responding. 

Steven translated what Yellow said to, ‘I was watching porn on the internet and wanted to use you to try things I liked there.’ 

Steven let out a humming noise around the gag as he felt drool start to gather around the corners of his mouth. He felt himself start to stiffen up at the bit at the helplessness he felt and he shifted in his restraints. Steven very much just wanted Yellow to touch him but he knew that was not going to happen she liked it when he was brought to the edge over and over again for hours, till he couldn’t stand it anymore. But to be fair Steven liked it so he wasn’t going to complain. Yellow Diamond dismissed Yellow Pearl and walked up to Steven her full diamond height towering over him. 

“Hmmmm,” Yellow said her cold and calculating eyes boring into his making him harden more, “I haven’t even touched you and your already hard, tonight is going to be fun.” 

Yellow shape shifted to about Pink Diamond size like Blue had so as to not hurt Steven. She brought her hand and scraped her nail against the underside of his cock causing Steven to moan around the gag. Steven closed his eyes as Yellow Diamond lightly teased his dick. He moaned as drool fell through the gag and down his chin but Steven didn't notice it all focused on the feeling of Yellows nail scraping gently up and down his dick. 

Yellow chuckled at Steven’s muffled groan of displeasure as she pulled her hand off his straining erection. If Steven did not have a gag in his mouth he would already be pleading with Yellow to just let him finish. Steven did not have such luck though because he could not voice what he wanted. Yellow seemed to have this way of just making him completely come undone and Steven loved every second of it. He loved the dominance she showed over him. And she loved how submissive he became when he was in her care. She seemed to scratch an itch he didn’t even know he had. Steven peaked his eyes opened and looked over to Yellow who had her back turned to him he tried to strain his neck to see what she was doing but she had her body positioned in a way that he couldn’t see anything at all. Yellow turned around and Steven’s eyes widened at what he saw, it was a gem destabilizer, he lifted his eyes and made eye contact with yellow but did not protest. 

Yellow grinned at him as she explained, “I saw something similar and was interested in trying it, I had a destabilizer made specifically for this, it’s a bit stronger but not strong enough to cause any actually damage to your organic body.” 

Steven would have smiled if he could but the gag kept his mouth opened. Yellow turned on the distablizer and brought it up to his side, Steven shrinked away out of reflex but with his restraints he could not move very much. The distablizer made contact with his skin and he let out a gasp of pain and then a moan of pleasure as yellow lines streaked out from the contact point with his skin. He gasped for air and screamed as he struggled in his restraints. After 15 seconds Yellow took the tool away from him and Steven fell limp in his restraints trying to intake air into his lungs. He ignored the pain in his wrists as his body hung limp. Yellow put a finger under his chin and tipped his face upwards as he stared at her tears streaming down his face and drool dripping down his chin. 

Yellow took his gag off and looked him directly in the eyes as she asked, “Steven this is fine right? I know it’s a bit much but if you want to stop let me know.”

Steven licked his dry lips before gasping out, “ Don’t you dare stop Yellow.” 

That caused Yellow Diamond to grin but she didn’t put his gag back on but she did slip back into her authoritative role. 

“You will address me as ‘My Diamond’ pet.” 

Steven felt his whole body shiver at Yellow Diamonds dominance but he loved every second of it. 

“Yes… My Diamond.” 

Steven saw Yellow Diamond shiver a bit and knew she was getting off on this seeing him helpless and calling her ‘my diamond’. Yellow brought the distablizer back this time sliding it down his chest. Steven screamed as the electricity coursed through him and more tears sprang to his eyes. Yellow kept it on longer this time enjoying Steven’s screams of pain mixed with pleasure. She took it off and Steven slumped forward again not being able to hold his weight up himself anymore. His erection was starting to get painful now and he wanted more than anything to cum but Yellow wasn’t letting him. Steven’s eyes were half lidded like he was about to fall asleep but Steven himself was wide awake. 

He moaned again when Yellow grabbed his erection and pumped it while saying, “Your still hard even after I’ve shocked you, you get off on this pain. How disgusting.” 

Yellow’s degrading talk only turned him on more and she knew it. Steven could see Yellow getting turned on by all of this too. But he also knew she didn’t actually want to hurt him too bad nothing where he was actually in pain. That’s why he trusted her. 

“My Diamond, please…” Steven pleaded before realizing he didn’t know exactly what he was begging for. 

Yellow seemed to know though and she smirked. Her body was enveloped in a white light as her form shifted when the light faded away it revealed her naked body. Steven gulped as he saw the familiar yellow penis nestled between her legs. Her penis was much bigger than a normal humans he could never understand how it ever fit in him but she managed it somehow. Steven wined wanting her inside him already but knowing that won’t come yet. 

Yellow smirked at the wine that came from him before saying, “Be patient my pet we wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

As punishment for his impatience though she brought the destabilizer down to his dick and watched as Steven screamed and trashed his cries louder than before. Steven was sure all of homeworld could hear him by now. He was too turned on to be embarrassed though as he felt the electricity course from him erection to the rest of his body the yellow lines snaking up him. Yellow took pity on him and took the machine off him before leaning down to lick a stripe up his abused dick, laying limp in his restraints Steven could only gasp and whimper with need as he felt one of Yellow Diamonds fingers probe at him entrance. 

He somehow found the energy to push back as one of her lubed fingers pressed all the way in causing a slight shot of pain to shoot up his spine. That pain didn’t last long though as she pumped the finger in and out of his entrance preparing him. Steven’s new found energy caused him to writhe and moan as he called out Yellow’s name the ‘my diamond’ title forgotten as he lost himself in his demanding girlfriend. 

Yellow slowly added a second finger as Steven practically begged for more, “ Y-Yellow please, I need you right now please.” 

Steven knew she loved it when he begged. All of a sudden Yellow withdrew her fingers causing Steven to wince at the feeling of emptiness in him. Walking around so she was behind Steven she moved his restraints so he was positioned slightly bent over and she carefully grabbed her erection and entered into him. She did it slowly as to not actually hurt him. Steven panted at the feeling of being so full. Yellow was the only one who ever made him feel this full. Unlike blue where their sex was very gentle and loving with Yellow it was rough and passionate and sometimes Steven needed the feeling of loosing control for a bit. Everyone was always looking to him it was nice to look to someone else for once. 

Once yellow was all the way inside she pulled out part of the way before quickly slamming back inside quickly causing Steven to inhale sharply and moan. “Yellow… My Diamond… more please.” 

“Mmmm Steven you're always so tight,” Yellow moaned as she began her quick but deep thrusts in and out of him causing his whole body to lurch forward as she roughly pounded into his ass. 

Steven knew he would be sore in the morning but he couldn’t seem to care much at the moment. All he could care about right now was how much pleasure he was feeling from the over stimulation from Yellow’s destabilizer. He moaned and tried to push back onto Yellow’s cock but the way he was restrained he did not have any way to get a good angle to push back. Steven could hear Yellow trying to not make her own moans so loud but she was not doing a very good job. If Steven’s brain wasn't so scattered from the pleasure he would have chuckled at Yellows attempts to keep her composure but his thoughts were instantly wiped from his brain when Yellow hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. Steven did hide his moans and so they bounced off the walls almost echoing. 

Steven tensed up as he felt a tightening in his stomach. Yellow felt him tensing up and started to pound into him faster than before. That tipped Steven over the edge and he let out a breathy moans as his cum spilled on the floor beneath him. He tightened around Yellow and felt her tense and release inside of him. All energy leaving his he sagged completely limp in his restraints as Yellow pulled out of him and shape shifted back to her normal size. She commanded the restraints to release him and Steven fell forward and fell into Yellow’s waiting hand. He landed face first into her hand and breathed heavily too tired to care about his uncomfortable position. 

Yellow chuckled and said, “Steven are you okay did I go a bit rough on you?” 

Steven lazily flipped his still naked body over on Yellow’s hand and looked up at her smiling as he said, “Maybe a little bit but I liked it that was intense.” 

Steven let out a yaw and Yellow gives another chuckle as she tells Steven, “Your human half needs to regenerate now it seems, pity I would’ve loved a second round.” 

As much as Steven loved what they did just now his overstimulated body could not take anymore. 

“I think I will pass Yellow, your right I do need sleep,” Steven said as he rolled over completely content to just fall asleep in his girlfriend’s strong but loving arms. 

“Steven wait I need to talk to you before you enter regeneration cycle...it is about white,” Yellow spoke unusually unsure of her words. 

Steven immediately sat up giving Yellow his complete attention. 

“Yeah Yellow what’s wrong with White?” Steven questioned worried about White Diamond. 

“She’s been isolating herself again Blue and I have been very worried about her,” Yellow said looking away as she spoke because she was having trouble getting her emotions out. 

Steven wanted nothing more than to reassure his girlfriend but he also wanted to help White Diamond. 

“Don’t worry Yellow I’ll talk to White tomorrow and see if maybe I can figure out what is wrong and help her,” Steven said muffling another yawn. 

Yellow smiled softly at Steven and softly said, “Thank you Steven, you can sleep now I’ll take you to your room. Steven smiled tirdly his eyes half lidded and closed his eyes dozing off to sleep while Yellow headed to Steven’s room in the palace.


	4. Steven x Peridot x Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this sorry!

Steven walked into the newly remodeled beach house and looked around with tired eyes. He had spent all day helping Bismuth with the schematics for building a new area they were thinking of calling little homeworld. He didn't realize all the work that went into planning a miniature town. He knew it was going to be a lot of work, but he was prepared to see it through, he was very excited for the gems on Earth to have a place to call home, especially the newly uncorrupted gems who have spent the past 6000 years in a state of animalistic corruption. He knew Lapis and Peridot were also very excited to help with building little homeworld Peridots powers over metal were going to come in very handy. 

Steven looked around the house and saw that the beach house appeared empty. Steven assumed all the Garnet and Pearl were introducing Amethyst to the uncorrupted Crystal Gems. He did not know where Peridot and Lapis were but he was also too tired to go figure out where they were at. They currently stayed in the downstairs bathroom together while Bismuth built their new apartments in Little Homeworld. Steven was so glad Bismuth made him his own bathroom attached to his room so he did not have to kick Lapis and Peridot out of the bathroom. Wanting to eat some food before he took a shower, he walked over to the kitchen and got out the food to make himself a sandwich. 

Steven hummed a song while he made his sandwich. Steven licked his lips as he ate the sandwich. The last meal he had was breakfast. He had been too busy with helping construct a little homeworld today. Steven was almost finished with his sandwich when he heard a loud thump come from his room. Steven was a bit worried since he thought no one was home right now. 

“Who could that be? Lion maybe?” Steven said to himself as he got up and made his way up to his room as the noise of loud thumping became louder. 

It almost sounded like someone was jumping on his bed. Steven saw that his door was left slightly open and peeked through the crack in the door. He heard giggling and realized he recognized the two voices. He realized who the voices in the room were a little too late as he had already gotten an eye full. There on Steven’s bed were Lapis and Peridot. 

Steven felt his mouth go dry as he realized the two were naked. Steven wasn’t naive, he knew what was going on. He knew he should leave the house and pretend none of this was happening, but he couldn’t as he watched the two gems make out. He saw one of Lapis’s water wings turn into a tendril and snake around Peridot. He saw it disappear under her and his imagination could only guess where it went. Peridot let out a moan telling Steven exactly where the tentacle went. Steven felt his already half-hard member get harder and resisted the urge to touch himself. He heard Lapis grunt and Peridot let out another moan. But it wasn’t Lapis’s name she moaned. 

“Steven!” Peridot moaned. 

Steven’s eyes widened and he expected Lapis to get mad, but instead he saw her smirk and thrust her tendril harder into her. 

“You wish Steven was here?” Lapis asked as Peridot moaned Steven and Lapis's names. 

“You want both of us to fuck you?” 

Steven felt his dick go from kinda hard to rock hard listening to Peridot moan his name and Lapis encouraged her while she fucked her with a water tentacle. Steven lightly brushed a hand against the front of his jeans and hissed through his teeth as he tried his hardest not to moan. Steven knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he knew Peridot and Lapis also shouldn't need to be fucking in his bed. Steven slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He wrapped and hand around his cock as he jerked himself off to Peridot and Lapis fucking in his bed. 

Steven pumped his cock as he heard Peridot moan out his and Lapis’s names again. Steven tried to be quiet and so far he was succeeding. Steven felt his breath come a bit heavier as he peeked inside his room where Lapis was currently screwing Peridot into the bed. Steven very much wanted to march in there and join, but he did not want to deal with the awkwardness of explaining he was listening to them fuck. That anxiety caused him to touch himself while watching them fuck. Steven let out a quiet groan while he ran his hand along his shaft. 

Steven felt himself getting close to the sounds of Peridot and Lapis moans almost sending him over the edge by itself. Just as Steven hit this edge and started to orgasm Steven stepped forward. When Steven stepped forward, he felt his orgasm hit and that caused him to lose his balance and he felt himself fall forward through his door much to his horror. Steven heard a shocked and horrified gasps coming from Peridot and Lapis respectively. No sound was heard as Steven laid his head on the ground in embarrassment. Then suddenly out of nowhere Lapis started to chuckle, which became infectious causing Steven to laugh out of embarrassment. Soon all three of them were cackling trying to laugh away the awkwardness of the situation they all seemed to find themselves in. 

Steven was the first to find his voice, “Umm sorry…” Steven trailed off though he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing they were fucking in his bed. 

Peridot cleared her throat and Lapis withdrew from her as she said, “No Steven we are sorry we should not have been having sexual intercourse in your bed.” 

Lapis pretended to think for a moment before grinning. 

“I mean you are more than welcome to join us. It seems like you were enjoying the show,” the water gem said as she gestured to Steven who still had his now soft dick sticking out of his jeans the embarrassment if getting caught making him not hard anymore. 

Steven’s eyes widened at the prospect of being able to join the two gems he had had a crush on ever since they first started to live in the barn. 

“A-are you sure?” Steven asked praying and hoping to any higher power out there that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Lapis got off of Peridot and got off the bed and walked over to Steven who couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over her naked body. Her nipples were gold contrasting against her blue body. 

She stopped directly in front of Steven and put her hands on her hips. She gave Steven her ‘Are you kidding me right now’ stare she was so good at as she said, “Steven we were screwing in your bed, of course, you can join us. Besides,” Lapis smiled and looked back at Peridot, “This one seems to fantasize about you very much and I can’t stay. I'm opposed to the idea.” 

After saying that Lapis wasted no time and pulled Steven into a kiss. Steven froze, the only girl he had ever kissed was Connie and that was very awkward. The kiss with Lapis though was different, she definitely was not super skilled but you can tell she wasn’t new to kissing either. Steven felt his mind cloud over with arousal as he kissed her back, his movements much more clumsy than hers were. 

Steven was broken out of the kiss when he heard Peridot snap, “Lapis, that’s not fair, I wanted to kiss him first.” 

Steven smiled at Peridots impatience despite still feeling out of place and Lapis chuckled as well. 

“We better go Steven don’t want to keep her waiting,” Lapis said as she dragged Steven to his bed. 

Steven let himself be pulled kicking off his shoes and socks on the way to the bed. 

“Little eager are we?” 

Lapis chuckled causing Steven to blush as he stammered out a reply, “W-well, I was just making it easier.” 

“Don’t worry, I'm just teasing you,” Lapis said, causing Steven to sign out in relief. 

“Sorry, Lapis I’ve never done this before let alone with two people.” 

Steven and Lapis got over to the bed and Peridot practically jumped Steven pulling him down onto the bed and smashing her lips against his. Steven let out a squeal of surprise as he fell over under Peridot. Peridot took Steven’s surprise as an opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth. Steven only took a moment to adjust and started to kiss back. Lapis perfectly content with watching continued to watch the two make out. 

Steven felt his erection start to pick back up again and so broke the kiss as he said, “I’m wearing way too many clothes for this.” 

Peridot climbed off of his lap to allow Steven room to take off his clothes. Steven scrambled to start shedding his clothes, wishing he could just dissipate his clothes like the gems could. Steven looked up to see Peridot and Lapis are making out again. Lapis was groping Peridot’s perky breasts. Steven finished taking off his clothes and grasped his erection giving it a few pumps to get it erect again while he watched the two gems grope at each other. Lapis and Peridot broke apart and turned to Steven looking him up and down, causing him to blush again. 

Lapis smiled at Steven and said, “You want a taste, Steven.” 

She showed him what she was talking about by gesturing to her dripping pussy. Steven’s mouth practically watered at the thought and he nodded his head, his eyes widening a little bit like a kid getting offered his favorite cookie. Lapis climbed on top of Steven and practically sat on his face almost cutting off his air supply. Steven immediately started messily licking and slurping at the wetness surrounding him, causing Lapis to let out a moan. 

“Oh, Steven are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Lapis said as she made eye contact with Peridot who was eyeing Steven’s throbbing erection. 

Steven continued to lick and suck at Lapis messily and let out a gasp and a moan around her as Peridot wrapped her hands around Steven’s member. She let you a whoop of joy as she heard the noises she got from Steven. Enjoying his moans and groans as she pumped his cock. Lapis was enjoying it too, as the vibrations from his moans were going right to her wet pussy. Peridot got brave and after a few moments of pumping his cock, she leaned forward and licked it. And laughed at the muffled and pleading moan she got from Steven. 

Knowing she didn’t have a gag reflex since she was a gem she took his whole cock in her mouth in one fluid motion causing Steven to let out a choked gasp and thrust his hips forward from the stimulation. Peridot started to suck Steven’s cock bringing the head almost out of her mouth before shoving herself right back down. Steven writhed and moaned under Lapis causing Lapis to moan as well. Steven felt his gut clench telling him he was going to be released soon. He went to work quicker sucking and licking at Lapis. Thankfully, he could still breathe a bit so he wasn’t in fear of suffocating. Steven felt himself released in Peridot’s mouth and he sagged back down on the bed. Panting heavily Steven stopped eating Lapis out and she got off of him. Lapis leaned down and gave Steven a kiss before sitting back up. 

Steven sat up as well and Peridot grinned, “Are you tired Steven or are you up for more.” 

Steven gave a sleepy grin back as he responded, “I’m pretty tired, but I think I can go for a bit longer.” 

Lapis sat back on the bed. 

“I’ll sit this one out Steven’s tongue was amazing,” Lapis said causing Steven to blush. 

Peridot pulled Steven in for a kiss and moaning as Steven groped at her breasts. 

Peridot pulled back with a gasp, “I don’t think I can wait much longer Steven.” 

Peridot ground down on Steven’s limp member making it start to perk up once more. Steven was very thankful for his hybrid stamina at the moment as he hardened. Peridot climbed onto Steven’s lap and impaled herself on him, prompting a strangled almost pained moan from Steven. 

Peridot gazed at him in concern as she asked, “Are you alright?” 

Steven nodded and pulled in a shaky breath as he responded, “Y-yeah, I’ve just never done this before and it’s a little over-stimulating just give me a minute.” 

Peridot nodded before settling on his lap and leaning in to give him a kiss. Lapis day back in the pillows watching the two. Steven took a few deep breaths before shifting his hips experimentally. 

“Okay Peri, I think I am ready,” he said and Peridot nodded before moving her hips up slowly then slamming them back down. 

She and Steven both moaned together as Steven lifted his hips up to meet hers. Peridot knee Steven wouldn’t last long, but she didn’t think she would either. Peridots downward thrusts started to get faster and she clenched around Steven sending him over the edge. Feeling Steven release into her caused her to fall over the edge as well. Steven and Peridot both laid there limp for a moment before Steven shifted them both so they were laying up on the pillows with Lapis. Steven was in the middle with Lapis and Peridot cuddled up on both his sides. 

“You know,” Lapis said as she pulled the blanket up over them, “I definitely did not have the same fantasies as Peridot did but I definitely want to do this again.” 

Steven chuckled as Peridot let out an annoyed sound. 

“Yes, I would definitely like to do this again,” Steven said with a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Well, next time I get to screw you, Steven,” Peridot said, causing Steven’s blush to darken but he wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

The three cuddled in Steven’s bed before falling asleep the day's activities getting to them.


	5. Steven x Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Steven and Jasper smut one shot. This took me way too long to write haha.

Steven let the tears run down his face as he ran away from the scene his teeth clenched. Steven had been so excited that he had time to go see Connie. He was finally going to be able to talk to his best friend and girlfriend about all the stressful stuff happening in his life right now. Like about all the tension between him and the gems after the incident with Cactus Steven. He had planned to surprise her with a visit. So he drove over to her house and went to tap on her window to surprise her. What he saw broke his heart. He did two quiet taps on her window and was horrified when he looked at where Connie was and saw Jeff laying naked in bed next to his girlfriend. 

Steven gasped and backed away from the window but not before Connie saw him. She got a panicked look on her face as Steven felt himself turn pink. Steven backed away until he felt himself back into his car. Not caring that the Dondai would be stuck here Steven turned around and bolted from Connie’s house ignoring her shouts of surprise coming from behind him. Steven ran and ran till he was sure Connie wasn’t following after him. 

Once Steven was sure he wouldn’t be followed he slowed down to a walk. Still crying Steven walked down the road. Steven felt like he couldn’t breathe and his chest hurt. Connie, the woman he loved, was cheating on him with her friend Jeff. Steven had only talked to Jeff a handful of time and now Steven understands why Connie had tried her hardest to keep them apart because she didn’t want her boyfriend and the guy she was fucking, hanging out. Steven felt his sadness start to fade and his anger start to rise. He just couldn’t believe Connie would do that to him. He loved her and he found her sleeping with another guy.

Steven felt the nervous energy flow through him as his body started to glow pink. The energy in him felt so strong it was almost suffocating. Steven knew he had to go somewhere else before this power started to consume him. Steven turned off the road and ran into the forest trying to get away in case his powers got out of control with his whirlwind emotions. Steven was practically hyperventilating and it wasn’t from the running. The image of Connie lying in bed with Jeff was burned into his brain as he ran through the forest trying to outrun his problems. 

Steven’s tears started to blur his vision and he didn’t notice the tree directly in front of him until he collided with the tree. It didn’t hurt Steven as he fell into his but. But the collision was hard enough to send the tree toppling over. Steven sat there slightly stunned for a moment before mentally berating himself for not paying attention to where he was going. Steven got up and clenched his fists before punching a tree next to him. Steven’s felt immediately guilty at the tree broken on the ground. Steven felt tears well up in his eyes again as he stared at the two trees he caused damage too. He thought about the damage he caused and felt even worse about himself. Not wanting to see the damage he caused Steven got up and continued to trudge deeper into the forest. Steven didn’t really pay much attention to where he was going and so he was mildly surprised when he stumbled across a familiar camping ground. 

He didn’t notice where he was until he ran out of grass and walked on dirt. Looking up he saw the cave that Jasper calls her home. Steven did not know why but he didn’t immediately run from the area. He had been wanting to see Jasper again and talk to her since their fight. Steven walked around the area not knowing where Jasper was. He wandered and was surprised at how comfortable her cave felt. Jasper even had a cot of blankets set up in a bed. Feeling extremely drained after everything with Connie, Steven decided to lay here and wait for Jasper. Steven looked around the pretty much bare cave and sat down on the makeshift cot in the corner of the room. Steven did not want to be asleep when Jasper came back but he could not help it as his eyelids started to droop. 

Steven felt the mental and physical exhaustion catch up with him as he started to drift off laying his head down Jasper’s bed. Steven heard shuffling as he woke up. His brain was foggy for a moment before he remembered where he was and what had happened. Trying not to cry Steven took a deep breath and sat up. Looking around the cave Steven searched for the noise. He saw Jasper outside throwing some rocks around. Steven felt around him for his phone and realized he had put it on silent. Looking down at the screen he saw that he had 31 missed calls and 29 texts. He saw some from Connie:

**Connie: Steven please, I’m sorry**

**Connie: Please answer me, we can get through this**

**Connie: Steven? Are okay? Pearl said you never went home yesterday**

Steven sighed in sadness not wanting to talk to Connie right now he blocked her number and moved onto look at Pearls text messages

**Pearl: Steven, Connie just called me and said you guys had a fight. Are you okay?**

**Pearl: Steven I know you're angry but Connie is sorry please give her another chance.**

**Pearl: Steven I’m starting to get worried are you okay?**

**Pearl: Steven? I’m coming to look for you!**

Steven grew more irritated the more he read pearls texts. How could she side with Connie? She's the one who cheated on him. Steven felt his cheeks start to flush pink with his uncontrollable powers but realized what he was doing and sighed. Steven took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Once he was no longer pink he decided to turn his phone off and get up. 

Steven walked outside to see Jasper still throwing rocks around in what appeared to be training. Steven stood there watching her train and felt his cheeks get hot as he realized how attractive Jasper looked when she was fighting. Steven continued to just stare and watch Jasper train. He watched her as she punched and kicked the rocks around because of the lack of a fighting partner. Steven did not want to get caught staring through and instead cleared this throat to catch the quartz’s attention. 

Jasper whipped around and smirked when she saw Steven standing there. Steven blushes at her stare. Steven was starting to realize he was quite attractive to Jasper. Though to be fair he realized he always kind of was Jasper was just always on the opposite side as him. Steven was thinking that being into “Giant women '' ran in the family. Jasper looked Steven up and down causing the teen to feel a bit uncomfortable. He had been running through the forest and felt his clothes were probably torn and dirty. He looked down to indeed find he looked like a mess. His pink jacket had dirt on it and he had light scrapes on his hands that he would have to remember to heal later. Steven looked back up at Jasper and tried to smile at her but it came out as more of a grimace. 

“Did you sleep well, runt?” Jasper asked that cocky smirk still on her face. 

Steven was happy he ran into Jaspers's campsite because he didn’t want to think about what happened with Connie. Steven smiled back at Jasper.

“Yeah, sorry about falling asleep in your bed I was waiting for you to get back and I was just super tired,” Steven said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Not a problem, though next time you decide to go into your human recharge mode in my bed I would appreciate a bit of warning,” Jasper said as she walked closer to Steven. 

Steven and Jasper have been a bit friendlier with each other lately ever since their spar and they came to an understanding they had been civil with each other and even bantered when they were feeling like it. Steven had been helping Jasper learn more about humans and while she still didn’t like them she wasn’t opposed to learning more about them now. 

“Steven,” Jasper said, breaking Steven out of his thoughts. 

Steven looked up to see Jaspers's brows furrowed and if he didn’t know any better he would say he saw concern in her eyes. 

“You come to me all beat up and so tired you passed out. Do I need to go get the others? They may be better equipped to deal with this,” Jasper said causing Steven to wince he knew by others she meant his family. 

Steven shook his eyes wide, “No no! That’s not necessary I’m perfectly fine just had a little run-in with a tree. See I’ll even heal myself nothing to worry about.” 

Steven said, his voice rising a few octaves in panic. He licked his hand to prove to Jasper he was fine but one look at the quartz face told him she didn’t buy it so Steven sighed in defeat. And covered his face with his hands. 

“I don’t even know if I can talk about it right now. It’s still so fresh,” Steven said and was surprised when he felt Jaspers's hand on his shoulder. 

“You were the one who taught me it helps to talk about things that cause you pain whether it’s physical or mental,” Jasper told Steven, causing him to genuinely smile because Jasper had come so far since she was a homeworld soldier grieving her supposedly dead diamond. 

Deciding Jasper would be a good person to talk to because she didn’t really know Connie, Steven decided to tell her. 

“Well I was going to meet up with Connie, my girlfriend, I’ve told you about her, remember?” Steven started his story. 

Jasper thought for a moment before it clicked, “She’s the human you fuse with right.” 

Steven nodded wincing at the thought of Stevonnie and how they were pretty much dead now that he is done with Connie. 

“Yes. Well, I was going to her house to see her. I haven’t seen her in a very long time because she has been studying for school,” Steven saw Jaspers confused look and explained, “School is like training, it’s training to be an adult.” Jasper nodded and Steven continued to explain. 

He told her about seeing Connie sleeping with Jeff though he had to explain sleeping together meant more than just sleeping next to each other. Once Steven had finished he had fresh tears rolling down his face and was sure now that he was crying Jasper would have enough and would kick him out. Instead, he was surprised when she growled and kicked a rock next to her splintering it. 

Steven looked up in alarm eyes widened, “What’s wrong Jasper?” 

Jasper frowned in exasperation. “Why do you let everyone treat you like they do. You do so much for everyone and yet they still treat you like you need to do more. And you let them!” 

Steven looked shocked but was also slightly touched that Jasper was sticking up for him like that. Steven patted Jaspers's arm and she turned to look at him. Steven stared into Jaspers's eyes and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her. Jasper smirked and leaned in causing Steven’s eyes to widen as he leaned in too. Just as he was about to kiss Jasper, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over so he was on his back. Steven got the wind knocked out of him as he sat there stunned. Jasper appeared in his vision that damned smirk still on her face. 

She leaned in close and whispered, “Nice try but if you want to do that you need to prove yourself.” 

Jasper gave a playful chuckle and backed away giving Steven room to get up. Steven got up and smiled again. 

“Ohhh so you want to play hard do you?” He said as he jumped back up landing on his feet. 

“Come on, hybrid, prove you want me, I can give you much more than that weak human girl ever could,” Steven felt himself get aroused at her words. 

Vaguely wondering where Jasper had learned to talk like that Steven stepped closer to Jasper only for her to step farther away from him. Steven smirked at Jasper if she wanted to play a game he was down to play. 

“Prove myself? Okay, let's do it. How about the winner gets to whatever they want to the loser?” Steven asked as he held out his hand to Jasper. 

She looked at his hand a bit confused and Steven giggled remembering Jasper is still learning about humans. 

“This is how humans finalize a verbal deal. You shake your opponent's hand,” Steven explains and Jasper nodded and grinned before grabbing his hand in a tight grip. 

They separated and stepped back Steven smiled at Jasper before asking, “So how exactly are we going to start this?” 

Jasper shook her head, grinning her fist flying toward Steven almost as fast as he could blink. Steven threw up his shield blocking her fist. He was sent flying backward into a tree he felt the trunk creak under him but it did not break thankfully. Steven was shocked and slightly turned on at this ‘fight’ with Jasper. Grinning he straightened and summoned his shield. Steven was starting to feel very glad it was Jasper he had stumbled upon he had always had this attraction to the quartz gem. Steven threw his shield at the former soldier and she deflected it without a second glance. She frowned at Steven. 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you got Steven,” she said and Steven grinned in response. 

“How’s this?'' he said as he pushed himself off the ground, flying toward her and punched her square in the chest sending her flying backwards a few feet. 

Jasper straightened herself as she nodded, “that’s more like it, I wanna see that strength you have in you.” 

Steven and Jasper's exchange blows back and forth for a bit putting a few more dents into Jaspers's campsite. Jasper finally admitted defeat once Steven had her pinned sitting with both his legs on either side of her hips. Steven noticed their closeness and his face started to turn that same pink that it does when he gets angry. But he wasn’t angry this time he was feeling the intense emotion of arousal and it was making his powers act all freaky. Steven let out an awkward chuckle and Jasper scrunched her eyebrows up. 

“What’s wrong-“ she looked down and noticed the position they were in and understanding flashed across her face. 

“Ohhh I read about how humans get when they are around someone they think is attractive,” Jasper smiled wickedly, “Are you attracted to me?” 

Steven gulped and suddenly found his mouth too dry to talk. 

He found his words and stuttered out a reply, “Um I-I, uh yes I do. Find you attractive, I mean.” 

Jasper suddenly ground her hips up causing Steven to gasp, “W-what are you doing?” 

Jasper laughed at Steven’s expression caught between want and panic. “This is what humans do when copulation is correct?” 

Steven looked confused as he said, “I don’t know what that means.” 

Jasper rolled her eyes as she said, “I believe the popular word for it is sex.” 

Stevens's eyes widened the only person he had ever had sex with was Connie and memories of here were still so fresh. 

“S-sex you want to have sex?” Steven asked his skin still had that pink hue as a physical manifestation of his embarrassment. 

“I mean I’m assuming you do,” Jasper said with amusement as she gestured to Steven’s pants where he had already a half erection. 

He was 17 it did not take much to turn him on. 

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Steven asked quietly not meeting Jaspers' eyes. 

Jasper ground into Steven again causing the teen to moan under her. 

Jasper leaned in close and whispered in Steven’s ear, “Does that answer your question?” 

Steven’s mouth tried to form words but nothing came out so he settled for nodding. With Connie’s betrayal pretty much forgotten, Steven tried to put away his hesitation. Steven looked up at Jasper with half-lidded eyes. 

“Jasper, are you sure you're okay with this?” Steven asked using his last bit of worry to fuel his question. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jasper said and that's all it took for Steven to lean up to take Japers lips on his own. 

Steven kissed Jasper wrapping his arms around the back of her neck as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Both Jasper and Steven were terrible at kissing but neither noticed as they got lost in the kiss. Steven being half-human was the first to break away as he gulped in oxygen. Steven bucked his hips up into Jaspers causing them both to moan. 

“J-jasper,” Steven said, “ Get up I need to take my clothes off.” 

Not wanting Jasper to get impatient and rip off his clothes Steven stood up and scrambled out of his clothes. Steven looked back at the ground and all the hard rocks and dirt on it. 

“Hey let's go inside the cave,” Steven said as he did not want to be picking dirt off of his privates later. 

Jasper grabbed Stevens's hand practically dragging him into the cave. Once they got in Jasper pushed Steven back down this time onto her makeshift bed. Landing with a grunt Jasper crawled onto Steven and kissed him again. One of her hands snuck down to his erect member and gave it a good stroke. 

Steven broke the kiss and moaned out, “Jasper do that again please.” 

Jasper chuckled and gave another stroke causing Steven to buck into her hand. 

“I want to try something Steven,” Jasper said as she sat back up. 

Steven wanted to whine as she took her hand from his dick. Jasper rolled her eyes as she phased off her clothes. Steven’s eyes widened as he gazed at Jaspers's naked body. Jasper was very muscular and had very big breasts, Steven felt his eyes staring directly at her breasts and Jasper grinned. 

“Okay, so this next part is where you stick your penis in here right?” Jasper asked and Steven found her lack of human knowledge endearing and figured this was his turn to take control. 

Using his strength Steven flipped them over so he was on top of Jasper straddling her waist again. As Jasper looked half shocked and half-amused at Steven’s show of dominance he nodded his head. Steven looked at Jaspers's entrance as he lined himself up with it. He gave a quick glance at Jasper long enough to see her nod at him. With a low grunt, he pushed himself into her. Jasper was tighter then any human could be her walls contracting around him. 

Since she was a gem she didn’t feel any pain from It but Steven could tell she was getting pleasure from it. Steven continued to push into her till he hilted the base of his cock resting against her. Steven having not that much experience had to pause for a moment knowing if he moved right now he would cum early. Steven closed his eyes and took a few shaky breaths. Once Steven was settled and Jasper loosened around him just a bit. Steven started to move. Steven withdrew himself almost all the way before slamming back into her. 

Jasper threw her head back and moaned out, “Mmm Steven whatever your doing keep doing it.” 

Steven nodded his breath coming out in pants as he thrust faster. Steven knew he wouldn’t last too much longer so he reached his hand down to fondle her clit. Steven had to give it to Jasper for someone who claimed she didn’t like humans; she sure recreated their body pretty well. Going faster Steven let out a moan as he released into Jasper. With Steven playing with her clit Jasper soon followed him and they both lay panting, with Steven still laying on top of Jasper. Steven groaned as he realized his phone was still off. 

“Ugh, I gotta go check on the gems Connie probably has them convinced whatever happened between her and Jeff was my fault.” Steven tilted his head up to kiss Jasper as he got up. 

Jasper turned over no shame covering her naked body. “You’ll come back later?” 

Steven smiled as he nodded his head to reassure Jasper, “Yes as soon as I do some damage control I’ll be right back.” 

With that Steven got up and went out to where his clothes were.


	6. Steven x Connie x Spinel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much Connie x Spinel but I don't like Connie that much so I added a little bit of Steven in there hahaha. Hope you enjoy. I can still take requests. If you request a character I put it on my list. But if you request a character someone else requested that character will probably get bumped up on the list since more people want it.

Spinel sat on Steven’s bed, her head hanging off the edge so she was upside down. Connie sat next to her sitting upright watching the TV with fascination, enraptured by the show. Spinel started in confusion at the TV still not really understanding how things on Earth work. Spinel sat up and turned to Connie trying to decipher what is happening.

“So wait that guy on there you called him “Doctor McDreamy'' right?”

Connie blushed at the way Spinel said it and hesitantly shook her head, “I mean yes I called him that but that’s not his name it’s just part of the fandom to call him that because he is cute.”

Spinel nodded before asking another question, “One more question: what is a hospital?”

Connie turned to Spinal incredulously before telling her, “Wait we started watching this last night when Steven left to go on that trip with his dad and the gems and you ask me what a hospital is now?”

Spinel smiled sheepishly before shrugging her shoulders in a comically over-exaggerated way. Connie laughed at her girlfriend shaking her head and paused the show. She proceeded to explain to Spinel what a hospital was and why humans may need them. Spinel listened intently as Connie started to explain her mom’s job at the hospital.

“Ya know humans have it terrible you can't regenerate yourselves like us gems can,” Spinel told Connie.

Connie’s response was stopped as her phone started to ring signaling Steven was trying to video chat with them. Connie answered and positioned the phone so she and Spinel could squeeze into the camera.

“Steven!” Conne and Spinel both exclaimed as they saw Steven sitting there on the bed of a motel room.

“Hey Spinel, Connie! How my two favorite people?” Steven asked, causing Connie and Spinel to giggle.

“Well Steven, Connie has been showing me your human entertainment.” Steven noticed the background of their setting.

“Are you guys in my room?” Steven asked with a chuckle.

Connie blushed, “Well we missed you and could wait for you to get home so we decided to hang out at your place I didn’t think you would mind.”

Steven shook his head, “I don’t you guys are always welcome at my house besides, “ Steven added his eyelids lowering a bit, “It’s hot to think of my girlfriends in my room without me who knows what you're doing.”

Spinel laughed and Connie spluttered out, “It’s not like that Steven was just watching TV.”

Steven shrugged, “If you did I wouldn’t care it's not like you haven’t screwed in my bed before.”

Spinel cut in, “Steven are you alone in your room?”

Steven grinned, “Yeah I asked dad for my own room at the hotel and told him I needed privacy since I was a teenager and all. It's not like he doesn't have the money for it. Why do you ask.”

Spinel looked at Connie and grinned, “Don't worry about it, Steven.”

Steven looked at Spinel suspiciously before changing the subject.

“So what are y'all watching?” Steven asked.

Spinel answered before Connie could, “We are watching that one show y'all watch all the time Under the Knife.”

Steven directs his next statement at Connie as he pouted, “You better not be watching the season finale you promised you would wait for me.”

Connie reassured Steven that she wasn't going to watch it without him and they soon disconnected the call.

Spinel lightly jumped on the bed and stared at Connie. “What do you want to do now Connie? Can we play a game?”

Connie laughs at Spinel’s excitable nature and nods.

“What would you like to play?” Connie asks Spinel usually Steven and she let Spinel pick the games the three of them played if they were together.

It gave the gem a sense of control she never had before she left the garden. Spinel’s eyes narrowed as an idea popped into her head. Before Connie could react Spinel launched herself at Connie tickling her sides making Connie giggle as Spinel attacked her. Spinel giggled to delighted this game she chooses. She tickled her for a few seconds before taking her hands off remembering that humans needed oxygen. Connie’s giggles and laughs lingered a few more moments before subsiding into little gasps.

“A little warning next time would be nice,” Connie told Spinel as Spinel got off of her.

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that!” Spinel said and Connie rolled her eyes.

Connie heard her stomach rumble, “I guess that’s my cue to go get some food.”

Connie got up and walked out of Steven’s room and downstairs to look for food in his fridge. Knowing Steven wouldn’t mind she grabbed one of his microwaveable macaroni and cheeses and put it in the microwave. Spinel followed behind Connie not questioning what she was doing because she had at this point seen the two teens do this lots of other times before. Spinel had tried eating and realized she did not prefer it so she left the eating to her two partners. Spinel did, however, find it to be a huge turn on when her two lovers ate. She didn’t find the food to be a turn on but the way they moaned around really good food or how excited they got when they got to have meals they wanted.

Connie’s food finished in the microwave and Connie took the food and went to sit down on the couch eating it before she even sat down. Connie winced at the hot temperature of the food before blowing on the next bite a few times. Connie wasn’t the biggest fan of the unhealthy food Steven kept but she was hungry so she just ate at fast as she could. Spinel sat beside Connie playing with various objects around the room before settling on playing with the remote to the TV. Spinel flipped through channels, her mind being caught by a children’s show. Connie looked up when she heard the familiar theme song of Crying Breakfast Friends.

“Oh hey that used to be Steven’s favorite TV show when he was younger,” Connie said giggling remembering how enamored Steven was with the show until it finished airing.

Connie finished her food and Spinel cuddled up to her side. They relaxed as they watched the children’s show. Spinel not being one to sit still for very long started to get bored before 1 episode was even finished. Spinel got a devious idea and Connie was too absorbed in the show to notice her girlfriend’s suspicious behavior. Spinel pounced on her girlfriend knocking her over onto the couch, the empty bowl clattering to the ground but not breaking. Connie let out a cry of surprise as her body fell over.

Spinel smiled at her as Connie gave a half-hearted fake glare. Spinel shrugged, “What I was bored of.”

She leaned down and kissed Connie letting her tongue slip into her mouth. Connie let out noise before pulling back panting slightly.

“Hey wait, if we are going to do this let's go to Steven’s room. It would be more comfortable than the couch,” Connie said as she got up and tugged Spinel’s arm.

Connie got up and grabbed Spinel’s arm smiling and pulling her along. The two made their way upstairs and it was Connie’s turn to smirk as she pushed Spinel back down on the bed. Connie continued to make out with Spinel when she suddenly had an idea. Knowing Steven was alone in his hotel room she pulled back from her girlfriend. Connie grinned and got up from Steven’s bed grabbing her phone. She pulled up the camera app and propped her phone up where it could see them and turned to Spinel.

“We should send Steven a video and show him what he is missing,” Connie told Spinel her plan causing the pink gem to grin as she caught on.

“I am totally in, let's do it,” Spinel said excitedly.

Connie pressed record on her phone and climbed back onto the bed kissing Spinel. Connie let her hand run up Spinel’s thigh and rested her hand on her waist. Spinel wrapped her arms around the back of Connie’s neck and sighed into her lips. Connie quickly took control pushing Spinel down on the bed and crawling over her gazing into her eyes. Connie flicked her gaze over to the camera and grinned. Giving the camera a wink she turned back to Spinel. She took one look at the gem before blowing her head to give the pink gem another kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated as Connie let her mouth wander to Spinel’s neck. Spinel let out a moan as she shifted underneath Connie. Grinding against her neck Connie let her hands wander up her body to rest on her breasts. Connie held her small breasts in her hand and rolled her thumbs over her clothed nipples. Connie took her mouth off of Spinel’s neck and was only mildly disappointed when she saw no bruise underneath. She expected it though with Spinel being a gem and all. Spinel let out little pants as Connie halted her movements and sat up.

“Wha- Connie why did you stop?” Spinel gasped out as squirmed in need.

Connie gave a little giggle as she took off her own shirt leaving herself in her bra which was a simple pale blue. Spinel’s eyes were glued to Connie’s still covered chest as Connie started talking getting her attention.

“Spinel you have way too many clothes on,” Connie said, causing Spinel to blush a darker pink as she phased out of her clothes leaving her bare body.

She had practiced for so long to perfect her human-looking body. The more she shapeshifted it for her partners the easier it became to just keep it. Connie smirked and let her hand trail over Spinel’s bare body as Spinel gasped at feeling Connie’s hands back on her. Connie completely got off Spinel ignoring her whines of discontent. Grabbing the phone she was using as a camera she straddled Spinel once again holding the phone so it could see her top part of her body. “Spinel says hi to Steven he’s going to be watching this later,” Connie said and Spinel let out a smile at the camera.

“Hi Steven, Connie and I are having fun with just the two of us,” Spinel said and Connie giggled.

Putting the phone back in its spot Connie went back to Spinel but not before shedding the rest of her clothes. Connie attacked Spinel’s breasts attaching her mouth onto one of the nipples Spinel writhed and moaned under her as she felt herself get wetter at the sounds Spinel was making. Connie gave her other breast some attention too until Spinel pushed her off and flipped them over.

Grinning herself as Connie now lay under her Spinel took control and let herself lick a bite at Connie. It was Connie’s turn to turn to a moaning mess and she fell apart under Spinel. Spinel decides to go a bit further and lets her hand wander down to Connie’s thighs resting her hands there for a few moments. Spinel messaged her thighs in her hands squishing and kneading her soft but firm muscles. Connie let out a gasp as Spinel’s hands slowly inched closer and closer to where Connie wanted her the most.

Spinel moved her hand down to Connie’s clit placing her thumb lightly on it. Connie whined and ground her hips downward when Spinel very lightly drew her thumb in circles around her clit. Spinel smirked and latched her mouth onto Connie’s breast and sucking on her nipples.

“Oh Spinel please don’t stop,” Connie gasped out as Spinel rubbed her clit a little harder.

Connie wiggled under her trying to grind herself harder. Spinel bit down a bit harder on her nipple causing Connie to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Spinel looked over at the camera detaching herself from Connie’s nipple and blew the camera a kiss knowing it drove Steven crazy when she did that to him. Spinel started to go lower down Connie’s body. Spinel giggled as Connie it’s out another moan as she nibbled on the skin on Connie’s stomach.

“Nng Spinel stopped teasing me,” Connie begged Spinel as Spinel now lightly but at the skin on her thigh.

Spinel looked at her with big puppy dog eyes that could almost rival Steven’s. “But Connie, this game is always so much fun, I don’t want it to end so soon.”

Connie rolled her eyes before throwing her head back and moaning as Spinel licked a strip up her entrance. Connie let out a groan of irritation when Spinel stopped causing the gem to chuckle and dive right back in licking and sucking directed at her clit. Connie tried to move her hips along with Spinel but found her hips being held down by the pink gem.

“Mmm Spinel more please,” Connie cried out as Spinel continued to eat her out.

Spinel grinned around her and she went faster. She used the hand that wasn’t holding Connie’s hips down to slip one finger into her entrance. Connie continued to moan Spinel’s name as she pushed her finger deeper; she felt Connie’s walls constrict slightly trying to find more friction with Spinel only having one finger in her, so Spinel slipped another finger in. Connie smiled slightly as she moaned and Spinel was so glad they were recording this because Connie’s face looked absolutely stunning to Spinel. She eventually worked herself up to 4 fingers. Connie writhed under her as she gripped Spinel’s matching wild ponytails with her hands needing something to keep hold of while Spinel practically tortured her with this pleasure.

Connie came her mouth gaping like a fish who is drowning in air. Her body arched and Spinel grinned in smug satisfaction as Connie thirdly collapsed on the bed grinning just as big as Spinel.

“Oh god Spins, that was amazing no wonder Steven likes your mouth so much,” Connie laughed still slightly out of breath.

Connie propped herself up on her elbows looking at Spinel. “Need me to take care of you now?”

Spinel shook her head, “Naw you sleep you look tired. I’m going to send this little movie we made to our favorite Stevie-boy and see how he likes it.”

Spinel shows Connie a wink making her giggle as Spinel goes off of her to go send the video. Steven opened the message and he couldn’t have even been 2 minutes in when he sends a

😯😮😳

And then 5 more minutes later he sent a:

😏 😈😍

And then he has sent one more message to Connie’s phone for the two of them. It was a picture of Steven laying in the bed. He was naked and had fresh cum pooling when his stomach dipped.

The caption for the message said, “I enjoyed your video very much as you can see.”

Spinel smirked as she showed the photo to Connie who grinned and said, “Well if he isn’t back tomorrow like we promised we can send him another one.”

Spinel grinned and nodded to the idea. The two cuddled up in Steven’s bed and flicked the TV back on to cuddle while Connie rested.


End file.
